Mobile access to e-mail accounts has been a well-known feature since the introduction of WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) services in digital mobile communication networks, for example mobile communication networks of the GSM type. In commercially available mobile communication terminals, especially of the higher price segment, POP3 and SMTP clients are implemented for direct access to e-mail accounts via POP3 and SMTP servers. FIG. 1 shows an example of how a user can access POP3/SMTP servers via a mobile network 1 with a properly configured mobile terminal 2. This requires a knowledge of the correct POP3/SMTP server address by the user. An access to the e-mail account will be granted for example with the parameters user name UN and password PW which must be input in the mobile terminal 2 and usually can be stored therein. The parameters are transmitted via a base transceiver station 3 of the mobile network 1 to an e-mail server 4 containing an appropriate e-mail account. The configuration of the POP3/SMPT server address and the UN and PW usually has to be made manually by the user because it contains user individual data. This is a common access method which can already be used via modern digital mobile communication networks.
The use of mobile access to e-mail accounts is mainly affected by two issues:                Generally, the mobile terminals are delivered to the user without any POP3/SMTP configurations. In this case no POP3/SMTP communication can be built up because the mobile terminal does not know which e-mail server to address. The user has to configure the mobile terminal either manually or over the air (OTA) with a set of valid POP3/SMTP parameters. Even users who do already have an e-mail account are often lacking information how to configure their mobile terminals by programming their client parameters, particularly the POP3 and SMTP server addresses of the e-mail account.        A large number of mobile terminal users do not have any e-mail account.        